


Let It Be | batfamily x reader

by irlwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily (DCU), Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Wayne Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwayne/pseuds/irlwayne
Summary: (Y/N) struggles with the death of their father- Bruce Wayne, the Batman and the inevitable loss of their vigilante, alter ego Robin. Forced into an early retirement, (Y/N) must face the consequences of their actions, build a relationship with their family outside of said secret nightlife & work through the trauma such a harsh lifestyle demands.Alternatively, (Y/N) goes to therapy, and finds music to be their only outlet, aside from fighting crime that is.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Batfamily Members (DCU), Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members/Reader, Batman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let It Be | batfamily x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for character death & grief in this chapter.

"Don't you grow up in a hurry, your mom'll be worried,  
It was all part of the story, even the scary nights,  
Thank you for all of the glory, you will be remembered,  
Thank you to all of the heroes of the night."

"Why the hell would you do that? We could have stopped them!" you cried, punching the concrete next to your fathers head, his blood splashing up the moss coloured Robin gloves as fat, angry tears began welling up. The bat grabbed your wrist, placing it on his chest- on the symbol that brought hope to Gotham & it's residences.

"Because, as long as they were focusing on me, they wouldn't be focusing on you." his words offered little comfort, stated as a matter of fact. It didn't quell the rising frustration at the situation at hand, another roar of anger bouncing off the walls of the warehouse, but in your broken state it sounded more like the cry of a hurt child. You were a hurt child. You sniffled, wiping your own bodily fluids (mainly tears, but it wouldn't be a surprise if there was snot staining the black sleeves of your costume now) and your fathers blood. Oh god, his blood- coming from his head. Was this fear gas? A new batch? If so, you had to take your hat off to Scarecrow, because you could even admit despite your pride that you were shitting yourself. Heavy footfall didn't register in your head, not until batman grasped your arm. Adenoidal, he grunted:

"Move, Robin!" The last of his strength was used to protect your disorientated form, throwing you over his injured body, not allowing you a moment to prepare your landing causing you to hit the floor right shoulder first with a harsh huff of breath. Bane's heavy looking (and sounding) combat boot made contact with your fathers ribs, cracking like burning wood in a campfire. He was going to kill him- bludgeon him to death.

"Dad..." He was so, so injured.

"Please...please stop..." You whimpered, though you doubted Bane could hear your quiet pleas over the sound of him breaking your fathers bones as if they were merely twigs at the park, and he was a child playing with them as a form of entertainment. You lifted your hand towards him, your father practically dangling in front of you, Bane's large hand suspending him by his leg. You scampered to your feet, reaching into the utility belt your father dropped, perhaps you had grabbed a batarang? You didn't register the cold metal if you had, your hand had automatically grabbing anything within reach in the pocket, ready to throw it at Bane's head and demand he release your father. The lack of awareness your father had chided your for so many times before was going to smack you right in the head, or well, not that exactly; more like a henchman's rusted crowbar. You hit the slimy floor with a yelp of pain. A chunk of clotted blood, dribbled from Batman's head, hitting the floor with a wet squelch.  
You squeezed your eyes shut when the second henchman hit you in the leg with something solid. Was that a bat? 'Ironic.' You probably would have bitterly thought, if you weren't having the life beat out of you by three, weapon clad men. The gut-wrenching crack the seemed to make time-slow surprisingly wasn't' from the metal to bone contact on your left leg, but rather- your father's neck. You blinked slowly through the searing pain. The bundle of black clothing, the Earth's flesh the once made up your father, lay motionless at Bane's feet.

"Papa...?" Your call was left up in the air, unanswered on it's lonesome. The piece of glass from the window you and the Batman had broken through to bust the drug ring ran by many of Gotham's drug lords was in your hand- and then it wasn't. Because the current Red Hood & former Robin, Jason Todd, was prying it out of your hand, and furthermore Bane's chest cavity. You blinked again. Bane's chest. You were sitting on Bane's broad chest, and- god is he alive? What happened? You didn't...

"Robin!" You looked to your left and saw the Red Hood staring at your, his large hands coming beneath your armpits to carefully drag you off of Bane's chest. Bane's chest. Bane's chest with oozing redness. Bane's chest, stabbed and open for the world to gaze at his heart. Was there even a heart in the chest of a man so brutal? You blinked again, the leg with a large & now probably infected gash wound from a piece of rouge metal secured into the top of a baseball bat was starting to shake, you lowered yourself to the floor gently, not wanting to further your injuries. The red masked figure you saw in the manor occasionally was obediently kneeled at Batman's side, his own gloved hands on your fathers shoulder.

"Bruce?" Your heart was in your ears- were you having a heart attack? Oh god, were you gonna die too? Were you already dead?

"Kid? Robin? (Y/N)! Calm down!" He yelled, rushing to be by your side- but the rising bile & burn of panic in your chest was enough to overcome your already battered body, quickly exhausting the last burst of energy you had before you blacked out.


End file.
